


Five Things Wilson Knows

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks





	Five Things Wilson Knows

_**Nanofic: Five Things Wilson Knows**_  
Just a bit of goofing around. Spoilers for tonight's episode. 152 words.

 **Five Things Wilson Knows**

  
 **1)** He doesn't know what's going on with House and Cuddy, except that he does. There's no way it can end well, but then what else is new? They'll tear each other apart, and he'll be left to pick up the pieces. If he can even _find_ all the pieces.

 **2)** Dana walked away from the war, and he still doesn't know why. But he thinks maybe he understands.

 **3)** Canes are expendable. Legs aren't. That's why he finally goes to Cuddy, after walking in on House's skinned knee.

 **4)** The room in Wilson's parents' house looks the same way it did the day David left -- posters on the walls, a portable TV set, the rabbit ears forever awry, a plastic water cup with the water long since evaporated.

 **5)** Wilson looks at the green mug in the dish drainer. House, he thinks, would have broken it, a long time ago.

~ fin


End file.
